Cry
by XxDracoIsMyHeroxX
Summary: You you think we should...break up? I had a hard time getting the words out. I couldn't live without my Bella. Bella and Edward hit a snag...What happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know I have many fics floating around. But, once an idea comes to mind I have to write it down or it haunts me. This one is definatly only going to be a oneshot, for I don't see it going any further. I came up with the idea of this fic while riding in the car last night on the way home for dinner. We were listening to the song "Cry" by Mandy Moore. Of course, my mom, sisters, and I love the song so we played it about a dozen times. After about the second time, I started to picture this fic. Thus, a new Twilight fanfiction was created! One more thing. This fanfic will be from Edward's point of view. Except the song lyrics, would obviously be what Bella feels. Hope you enjoy. xD

**Dislaimer:** I don't own Twilight. That, and anything else you may recognize belong to the beautiful Stephenie Meyer. Also, I don't own the song "Cry". That belongs to Mandy Moore. Oh, the line at the end isn't mine. It's from the movie "A Walk to Remember".

**Cry**

**A song fic**

_**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And it ended so soon...yeah  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed**_

I lay in our meadow, staring up at the sky. The stars were glimmering brightly, reminding me of her eyes. I smiled slightly as an image of her flashed through my mind, but it was gone in a second, along with the smile. It was quickly replaced with a frown as I rolled onto my back, allowing me to stare at the sky completely. Carefully, I placed my hands on my stomache, and absentmindly began to stroke the palm of my right hand. She had done that countless times. Over and over she would draw bizarre, yet amusing little doodles across my hand.

It had been exactly one month since she passed on. And what a horrible month it had been. But, no matter how horrible the passed month was, it would never add up to how terrifying that night had been.

The memory seemed to lurk into my mind unnoticed. That is, until I closed my eyes. I shook my head quickly, trying to rid myself of her lifeless form laying in the soaked sheets. Her paler-than-usual face. Her skin was so cold, not at all what I was used to.

Every night I craved to be with her again. I longed to hear her whisper in my ear, or mention how much she loved me while asleep. I yearned to see the bright crimson of her cheeks when she was embarrased. I ached to see her clumsy again, watching as she tripped over air. I thirst to smell her warming scent. Floral. The sweet floral smell that always found it's way to my nostrils.

But I would never see her again. I would cease to watch her spill over nothingness. I would forever languish to the pits of hell until I could forever be with my Bella.

_**In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry (cry)  
(The moment that I saw you cry)**_

I sighed quietly as I rolled over onto my stomache. I watched as the blades of grass waved to me in the warm breeze of the night. My eyes drifted closed as I ravished in the warmth. It was nice to feel the breeze blow against my cold, marble skin. The night was peaceful, almost completely silent except for the occasional chirp of a cricket.

I jumped back in shock as the memory of that night seeped into my mind again. This time, when I tried to be rid of it, it wouldn't leave. I shook my head vigorously trying to banish it, but to no avail. I opened my eyes, hoping that would help. It didn't. It seemed as if it was playing all over again. I could see it replaying, as if it was a simple movie of angst.

_"Edward," Bella cried in determination. "Please, Edward! Just change me!" Tears were streaming down her face. Her cheekes were flushed a bright red as a result of her crying. I growled with anger as I approached her quickly. I could see the fear in her eyes, but I couldn't stop myself. My quick walk evovled into a quick jog as Bella backed away from me. She ran into a wall just as I reached her trembling body._

_"No!" I yelled as the venom in my mouth started to run down my throat. "I will not do it Bella!" I glared at her, watching as her face changed from horror to shock, then pained. "Quit being so god damn insitant about it! The answer is no!" I turned around quickly and walked a few inches away from her. I could hear her sobbing in the background uncontrolably._

_"Th-then," she began, trying to pronounce her words. "M-maybe we sh-shouldn't be toge-gether." I whirled around quickly, my coal black eyes wide in horror. I could hear my family downstairs talking. They were trying to stear away from Bella's and my buisness, but they were failing._

_**Did she just say that?** thought Alice. I could hear the sorrow in her thoughts as I focused on Esme._

_**Oh no, this is getting out of hand. I should...No, I shouldn't.** She was debating on whether or not coming up. She had chosen the latter._

_**It's about time she realized that.** This, of course, had been Rosalie. I knew she didn't like Bella. Hearing her thoats forced a new ounce of rage into my body._

_**She will come back. **Jasper and Emmett were thinking the same thing. I focused on the last member of the household, Carlisle._

_**She won't leave. She is just saying that too scare him...** His thoughts seem to wonder off as I focused again on what Bella had said._

_"You- you think we should...break up?" I had a hard time getting the words out. I couldn't live without my Bella. She was my life. The light in the darkness that I have lived in for centuries. If she was gone, my life would fall apart. I would go back to how I was before I had met her. Tears continued to pour down her cheeks as she nodded slowly._

_"Perhaps it's for the best," she replied faintly. I froze as her words began to sink in. She was serious. Carlisle was wrong. She was dead serious. I could see the determination on her face as I slowly walked up to her. She backed away quickly towards the door, and reached for the knob._

_"Leave me alone Edward." I sensed the rage in her words and it stung. "I never want to see, or hear from you again." That was the last thing she had said before she threw open the door and ran._

_"Bella wait!" I yelled as I ran, human pace, after her. I reached the living room just in time to see her walk through the front door. I reached for the handle but I felt a firm hand on my shoulder._

_"Let her go Edward." It was Carlisle. "Give her time. She will come back." I roared in frustration as I pushed away his hand. I walked over to the wall and smashed my fist into it. My hand fell through the dry wall easily as I roared even loader. _

_**It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cool one  
But I was never that sure**_

_**You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed**_

_"Edward," Alice said quickly. I turned around to face her as I saw fear on her face. My eyes widened as I read her mind. Her thoats poured into my brain, taking in her vision. _

_"No," I said quietly. "No!" I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the keys to my volvo and took way to the car._

_I threw open the door, nearly taking it off it's hinges and jumped into the driver's seat. I started the engine and threw the car into drive. I sped out onto the street as I searched for Bella's red 1953 Chevrolet Pickup. The car raced down the streets, which were black with the night. I turned around a corner quickly and spotted it on the side of the road. I sighed in relife as I approached it. But as I saw that the car was in horrible condition, a new wave of fear washed over me. _

_I slammed on the brake as I reached the car and jumped out. I ran quickly to Bella's aid and noticed that the seat belt had dug into her chest, causing her to bleed profusely. I saw that she had a gash in her head, probably from smashing into the steering wheel. I pulled out my cell phone quickly and called Carlisle. He picked up before the first ring._

_"Edward?" he asked quickly. Alice had probably told them her vision._

_"Bella...she-she's. I think she's going to die." I said as I started to cry tearless sobs. My body shook as I tried to control my self around the blood that oozed so freely from her body. _

_"Edward, it will be fine, I will meet you at the hospital. The ambulance is on the way." He hung up and I dropped my phone back into my pocket. I stroked Bella's hair lovingly as I waited for the ambulance. _

_"Bella," I started to say. "Bella everything will be all right." She was unconcious of course, but that didn't stop me. _

_I listened intently and nearly jumped with anticipation when I saw the flashing lights pull around the corner. I backed away from the car as the paramedics came up to rescue her. They pulled her out carefully and put her on a stretcher and placed a neck brace around her fragile neck. I followed as they put her into the back and asked if I wanted to come with. I glanced at my volvo before I jumped into the back of the truck. They slammed the doors shut and we were off._

_I sat down next to Bella, away from the medics as they started to tend to her. I picked up her hand and began to rub it softly. The emergency room was barely five minutes away from here. She would make it. She **had **to make it. _

_**In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry**_

_**I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything...alright **_

_My head fell into my free hand as I began to read the two medics' minds. They were both thinking the same thing..._

_**This girl isn't going to make it.** I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block them out. But, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't._

_"Is she going to make it to the hospital?" I asked. The medics looked at eachother and then to me. They both shook their heads, just barely. Anguish swept across my face as I stared at my Bella. My beautiful Bella was going to die. In less then five minutes, and it was all my fault. It was my fault she got into a crash. And since I couldn't do anything with the medics with me, she would die because of me too. _

_I slammed my fist into the side of the truck, not to hard, but hard enough to show my anger. I listened closely to the rythmic beep of the machine that she was hooked too. I squeezed her hand gentley._

_"Bella," I whispered into her ear. "Bella I am so sorry." I struggled with my words as I tried to hold back a sob. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me. I'm so sorry sweetheart. Please don't leave me. You can hold on." I leaned in closer and whispered lower so the medics wouldn't hear. "I promise that once we get to the hospital I'll change you. Just hold on a little longer." I squeezed her hand again as I kissed her bloody cheek sweetly. Venom poured onto my tounge as the taste lingered on my lips. I quickly shook it away, along with my thoughts._

_My body started to shake with rage and fear and pain. I jumped slightly as I felt her small, cold hand squeeze my hand gently. "Bella?" I said quickly. "Bella, baby are you all right?" The medics glanced at me and I told them that she had just squeezed my hand. They looked at the small machine that took up most of the small compartment, and again shook their heads. I looked at them confused and then glanced to the machine. It was going crazy and a high pitched screetch filled my ears. I shook my head quickly as I felt for a pulse. I searched frantically, but I found none. _

_We reached the hospital and one medic was on the stretcher, doing CPR while the other stood by the side, working the air bag. Carlisle rushed outside and his face dropped as he saw Bella. I walked up to him and watched with the same expression as the medics walked up. I listened as they told Carlisle her statistics and we entered a room. _

_They had done CPR for a whole hour. Finally, around midnight, my Isabella was pronounced dead._

**_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
(Oh no no)  
(deep inside) Forever was in your eyes  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_**  
How could Bella be dead? I had promised her I would always keep her safe. I would always protect her. I broke that promise.

I walked over to the nearest tree and growled in anger. I pushed the tree watching as it fell over and landed with a loud 'thud' that shook the earth below my feet. I growled again just as the sky rumbled with thunder.

I ran back into the clearing just as the sky turned grey and rain poured from the sky. I fell to my knees and my body shook with dry sobs. The rain pounded against my body, drenching me. I looked to the sky, hoping that there would be some sign of Bella.

I threw my fist to the ground and it shook softly. "Bella!" I yelled loudly. "Why did you leave me!" I stood up and looked at the sky. "You knew how much I loved you! Why God dammit!" I screamed to the sky, anger flooding my body. "I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so so sorry."

I fell to the ground again and continued to cry. I felt a drop fall down my cheek. I touched it. I could tell it wasn't a rain drop. Was I...crying? I pressed my fingers to my eyes and felt the tears pressed behind my eyelids. I was crying!

I looked towards the sky, and thought I saw Bella in the clouds. At that moment, I knew she was watching over me. The rain pounded harder, reminding me of her warm tears. The warm wind blew as it tousled my hair. It reminded me of her touch. "Edward..." I looked around, searching for the sound. As I looked up, a stream of light pushed through the grey clouds. It touched me and made my skin glisten. I heard a light giggle. It was Bella.

_**Baby Cry!  
The moment that I saw you cry  
Oh no no  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
fades out  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you fading  
I wanted to know you fading more**_

At that moment, I knew Bella would always be with me. She didn't have to be here physically. She would be there emotionally and spiritualy.

Bella taught me everything. About life, hope, and the long journey ahead. I'll always miss her. But her love, is like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it.

**A/N: There you go. I'm sorry if it's sloppy. I have to leave to go to my Dance Recital and I didn't have time to proof read the entire thing. Tell me what you think in a review! **

**Lotsa Love!**

**XxDISHxX**


	2. AN

**Author's Note: **Okay kiddies. Ya'll should know that I am not updating. This is just a oneshot. I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed my story. I loved the wopping 13 of them.

I guess I will also tell you guys that I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my fanfics in forever. I'm starting the next chapter to Enough for Forever right now. Again, terribly sorry about the wait. I just haven't had the inspiration to write anything lately. I've also been having guy troubles. They suck.

But yes, I just wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned them.

Love you all!

XxDISHxX


End file.
